A family spilt apart
by orange-straw
Summary: Rory has a twin brother she has known about her whole life but what happens when one mistake can change everything. set in season 3
1. An unexpected phone call

Disclaimer -I don't own anything except the story line and characters thatI have invented

Title – A family spilt apart

Summary – Rory has a twin brother she has known about her whole life but what happens when one mistake can change everything.

Rory's twin brother is called Andy. He is brought up by his grandparents Straub and Francine Hayden. Chris left to go to California when Andy was 4. This story is set in season three.

An early phone call

Quack, quack, quack. "What the hell?" were the words Andy was thinking at that moment. He looks over and sees the alarm clock his mum had brought him. "God only she would buy something like this." He resisted the urge to throw the alarm against the wall and felt for the snooze button instead.

Five minutes later the quacking sound continued. This time Andy got out of bed and chucked his uniform on. He picked up his cellphone and dialled a very familiar number.

"I hate you" were the first words Lorelai Gilmore said into the phone. I mean who in their right mind would call her at 6.30 in the morning.

Andy couldn't help but laugh at this comment and replied with "where the hell did you find a quacking alarm clock?"

"In a catalogue next to a screaming one and it doesn't just quack it has all the farm animals on it." She said in a matter of fact voice.

"And why did you buy it for me?"

"I thought it would be funny to wake up to"

"No it's just annoying," "like you" he added under his breath

Lorelai started to pretend to cry, "My own son thinks I'm annoying" sniff, sniff, "I'm telling Rory on you, you're being mean."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo, not Rory," he said in a pretend scared voice.

"Ok, but only if you say your sorry"

"For what? I didn't do anything"

"You said to your own mother that she was annoying, that's not showing motherly love. I'm not talking to you so there."

"Ok I'm sorry" he said insincerely knowing his mum long enough to know when she was joking.

"Ok, I win" she said happily, "and you lose haha."

"Grrrrrrrr" was the only thing he could say.

"Ok changing the subject" said Lorelai now happy that she won. "Are you coming to see your loving mother and your princess sister this weekend?"

"Loving mother? You mean the person that laughs when her son loses"

"It builds character" she said in her defence

"Yeah I should be down if I can get away from Mr and Mrs high society, we're on top of the world and better than any one else for the weekend without them knowing" He said referring to his grandparents Mr Straub Hayden and Mrs Francine Hayden.

"Haha that's a good one, ok see you Saturday morning."

"Ok bye mum love you, say hi to Rory for me"

"Ok son love you to and warning DON'T call me at 6.30 in the morning again or you will die a painful and horrible death."

"Ok" Andy said laughing and put the phone down.

This is my first fanfic plezz tell me what you thinkand review.

luv u all loads becki


	2. Welcome to my Life

Sorry for the long wait but here it is

Please forgive me

Welcome to my life

As Andy walked down the stairs he was greeted with the usual arguments with the maid and the yelling down the people.

"Welcome to the Hayden house where the fun never stops(!)," he whispered under his breath.

Grabbing his bag and keys he quickly made a dash for the door before he was asked why he wasn't at some high society party thing last night. Then he would get yelled at because he was ruining their image they had built up over the years and his own.

He couldn't face that conversation this morning, in fact any morning. But that was his life. Those were the conversations he had to face if he didn't go and show his face. According to his grandmother "those are the type of sacrifices you have to make when you are blue blood." Andy was sick of sacrifices and sick of always pretending to be who he wasn't.

Andy arrived at school so early some of the teachers weren't there already but this wasn't unusual for him.

He got off his 2000 Indian, the same one he was told his father drove but Andy had modified it to give it a bigger horsepower and re-painted it to suit his personality. Andy unlike most of the people in his world wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty and didn't drive around in the newest Porsche or BMW that daddy's money brought them. For one thing Andy didn't have a dad and another those types of cars were built for people with more money than sense.

Andy did care about the newest PS2 game and gadgets out in the shops like any other teenager but it didn't rule his life. I mean he wouldn't trade his mother for the newest game a week before it came out. His father maybe. Andy cared about his family (word used loosely) and would do anything for them. He wasn't the guy he was made out to be in this fucked up world.

Andy was the king of Rainhill but he didn't care for the title. He wasn't worried about popularity and if he was suddenly the least popular guy tomorrow he wouldn't care. But this wouldn't happen and he knew it. Why?

Because of the act everyone put on, including him. His act was to be a player. To get every girl in the school to want him. To be the big guy. The guy everyone wants to be. To have the life everyone wants.

And then when he got home or at high society parties he was suppose to be well behaved and well mannered. To know everyone and everything about them.

Everyone had an act but theirs usually came out at high society parties when they were meant to behave. At school they were their usual self. Big headed, flaunting money around because they could and thinking they were better than everyone else.

The sad thing in Andy's opinion was that the real them were more stuck up than the act.

Andy was thinking about all of this when he was walking towards the big oak tree that stood directly in front of the wooden doors leading into the main building. He liked it here because he could see the car park so basically everyone who came into the school.

Andy looked at his watch, another present from his mum so of cause it was different. It had metallic blue links that each had a different bike on them. Then on the face it had digital time and a picture of Andy and his first bike in Stars Hollow because his grandparents would have never approved of a bike.

He saw he enough time to read his book before anyone came. He could never be seen reading. Bad for the image so he had his PSP standing by.

As he got out his book (great expectations) his book mark fell out. He picked up the piece of paper and noticed writing on it. He opened the paper and saw it was a list he had written right after Chris had came back and left 7 years ago.

Andy put down the book and read:

If you want to lead a successful like in the high society world growing up there are several rules you need to follow:

Your family is going to be fucked up except the fact and move on.

There are certain ways to behave in certain situations. Be aware of them.

Never call adults by their first name until they say you can.

Always behave in a polite manner and stick to light chit chat until a topic is brought up. Never start a serious conversation.

Always have a good circle of friends people will agree with.

Never make it public you have a friend or girl/boyfriend that doesn't have connections to the right people. You will know who these people are.

Always have a plan with your life that people will agree with.

Always go to the Ivy League collage your family has been going to for generations.

Never get wasted at a high society party. Wait until the after party the adults have no clue about.

You will be expected to do very well in school. If you're no very academic get your connections sorted at the beginning of the year. Note you will also be expected to do well in some sport.

Sorry for the long wait but the summers been full of loads of rubbish including coursework. Don't the teachers know that the summer is meant for relaxing? grrrrrr Back to school tomorrow so can use that time to continue writing lol.

Next update:

Why Andy doesn't live with Lorelai and Rory

Family members that are completely different from the grandparents

A day at Rainhill High

Please Review they make me happy and happy makes me write


	3. Wherever you will go

Right so here's the 3rd chapter. I knowI promised this over a month ago but school is killing me. I know this is an important year and their all saying it but how much coursework can they give you. SoI am sorryand the next chapter will come sooneri really promise this time.

"God I remember when you wrote that after your eleventh birthday, up on the roof after watching that bastard leave AGAIN." Kyle added on the end to be dramatic.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's only 8 in the morning shouldn't you be glued to the TV or something." Andy replied trying to get away from the subject of his fucked up childhood.

"Yeah but considering my older and much, much wiser cousin didn't come in this morning like he usually does for the one thing that keeps him alive I thought "gosh anything could have happened to him I better check on him!" he mocked trying to lighten the mood.

This was Andy's cousin Kyle who always has his back and was one of only a few people who knew the real Andy. People called them the 2nd generation as they reminded people so much of their fathers Christopher and Kyle Sr.

"Seriously dude you only don't come round unless something as happened what's up. Tell your uncle Kyle"

"Ok I'll be back later."

"What?" Kyle asked confused and didn't get the joke.

"My Uncle Kyle," Andy said.

"Yeah me" still oblivious

"No Kyle"

"Me, who else do you know called Kyle?"

"Your dad my uncle"

"Oh yeah I forgot about him," Kyle shrugged his shoulders and they sat in silence for a moment before he suddenly shouted, "HEY YOU CHANGED THE SUBJECT AND WE WHERE TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING VERY SERIOUS."

"Dam," Andy said hoping not to talk about why he was miserable. He came here early when he wanted to be alone. Didn't Kyle understand this? No was the answer of course because he had Hayden blood in him. He didn't know when to let go and he always got what he wanted so Andy decided to cave.

"Ok it will seem stupid but why do I have this fucking life." "I mean Rory's off in Stars Hollow living a great life with lots of friends and a loving mother and I'm here attending high society event every fucking night and have a father that fucked off to California and stuck me with grandparents that are more worried about their fucking image than me and sometimes I hate it when I'm with Rory and mum and I know it has to end at some point but for them it never has to end."

"Yeah but…" Kyle started

"And I what you're going to say that they loss me every time but they have each other and only have to come into this fucking world Friday night for a couple of hours with mum's parents when I have Mr and Mrs we're better than everyone in the entire world 24 fucking 7."

"Yeah but…" Kyle started for a second time but Andy continued.

"And I know it's not really her fault but she chose Kyle, she chose Rory and I have to live here and be the perfect son Mr and Mrs high society never had but I have to have the qualities of him and how is that fucking possible and if she chose me not Rory then I would be living with her I would have the friends the town and be able to live a NORMAL FUCKING LIFE." Andy ended taking a break.

This gave Kyle a chance to say something "Yeah but Andy if you lived in Stars Hollow then Rory would have grown up here and you've been saying your whole life that it was better you than her. That if she had grown up here she wouldn't be your sister. She would be forced to be something she's not."

"What like us?" Andy said in no more than a whisper

"Yeah but Andy together were strong. Wherever you go I go you, know that. We have to be to survive. If Rory grew up here do you think she would be like us?"

"No she would be like them," Andy said pointing to the people who have just started appearing. "She would be nothing more than them. Her character wouldn't have been strong enough to be two like us." Putting his book and bookmark into his bag and stood up holding his PSP.

"Right then lets go." Kyle said taking Andy standing up as the end of the conversation.

"Thanks man" Andy said before they started off.

"You're welcome man remember I'm here if you need me" Kyle said walking over to a black BMW, "time to put on the mask."

"What's up?" Andy said as he was walking up to the guys standing by the car. Standing to the far side of him was Jake followed by Mark and the man closest to him was his and Kyle's best mater Logan. Logan was like then but he enjoyed some things about his life like the ladies that his name brought him and the money. He was a player no doubt about it but he was a different person around the people he loved and trusted. He knew than Andy went to see his mum and sister and was usually the cover story. Although he had never gone with Andy he could always see the happiness that he brought back with him. His mum, sister and true friends were the only things that could make Andy truly happy. That was the same with him and Kyle.

"We're checking out the goods man. Now you and Laura have finished after what was it?" Jake asked turning and facing Andy.

"2 months" he replied

"Right 2 month I don't know how you managed. Don't you want someone new? Someone to play with as a rebound?"

No was then answer in Andy's head. He knew what playing with a girl meant. It was fucking her and than breaking up with her straight afterwards. That wasn't the real Andy. But he had a mask that never slipped so he answered, "Of course, who wouldn't?" and stood next to Jake checking the girls until Jake pointed at a girl and said "that one."

She was a girl who was sat exactly how he was and was reading a book. It surprised him that Jake would pick her for him as he was use to the more outgoing girl.

"Why her?" he asked Jake

"Cos she's a Mary." Andy hated that word since Trisan called Rory it.

Jake continued "A challenge if you will. You've had it to easy Hayden. Time for something more difficult."

"What's in it for me?" the mask never slipping

"A Mary of cause. There is nothing like a Mary. Unless you're to chicken"

"What me?A Hayden? Never. Let the games begin"

The bell went and he watched the girl put her bookmark in her book and the book in her bag. She got up and started walking to the main building. As he watched her a smile slowing appeared and the mask slipped. This was only for a second or so but it was long enough for Kyle and Logan to see and share a knowing glance that this would turn out interesting.

Ok ok I know I said that you would see a day of Andy at school but really this seemed like a logical place to stop this chapter and I promise that I will update sooner.

Who should this girl be? Should she be:

Someone that has just moved into the Hartford area

or

Someone that lives in Stars Hollow and is friends with Rory

You choose

Becki


	4. Private school and rich kids

"Stupid, stupid fucking locker" Sarah growled under her breath. Wasn't it enough that she had to go to school with a load of rich kids but now her fucking locker wouldn't open, this was gonna be a really shit day.

"And man she was begging me for it," Colin was talking to Andy about his night with some random chick he picked up, "I mean it was please Colin, more Colin, I need you Colin, I love it went a chick begs me for it."

God why did his friends have to be so sex obsessed. I mean to them sex was sex but to Andy it was something much more, about showing someone love, that was corny he knew.

Not that he hadn't had his fair share of one night stands, I mean he had his reputation to up hold so he did. That sounded like an excuse to someone who didn't live this life but in this world reputation was everything.

"Man you listening to me"

"Yeh she was begging for it"

"That and Mary's over there, now's your prefect chance"

"Yeh man I didn't see her, see you later"

"Good luck man"

Ok so I stand corrected this is going to be a really, really shit day. One of the rich kids that was talking about his next lay was coming towards me.

"You need a hand?"

"From you no I don't need anything from people like you"

"With that attitude you're not going to get very far considering 99.9 of the population of the school comes from rich backgrounds"

"Yeh but not me, stupid fucking locker" Sarah said as she tried to open it again with no success.

"Come on let me show you how to do it. There's a real knack to it." Andy said stepping towards the locker. He hits the side and pushes the handle up hardly, the locker opening.

"Thanks", she said sarcastically "you mean you don't have people who do it for you?"

"Sadly no but tomorrow I'll get my driver to come in carrying my books"

She didn't laugh

"That was a joke."

"Really well with you people you can never tell."

"Ouch strike one for the Mary"

"That's not my name"

"Never said it was, I'm Andy Haden," he said holding out his hand, "Rich and stuck up BUT I don't think I'm better than any one"

"Really well this morning you seemed to be when your mate was talking about his latest lay"

"Well appearances can be deceiving"

"Really is that right, well if you're not a jerk you wouldn't appear to be one"

Andy got up close to her and whispered in her ear, almost growling, "You have no clue how this world works do you?"

"No and I don't want to," she answered in the same way.

"Well then" he said pulling back, "you won't get very far."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Then why are you here, why did you leave your cosy little town with the town meetings and where everyone knows everyone. If you have no sense of changing to your environment, your going to be a lamb to the slaughter." He said her not knowing that he was referring back to what he was saying earlier.

"You don't know anything about me" she said anger evident in her voice.

"No your right, I don't even know your name and you know mine, that's not fair," his cocky side coming out.

"Well you offered yours, you didn't have to," she said, the bell ringing, walking away she said, "if you really want to know it."

"Yeh" he replied

"I'm sure you can find it out."

"OK Mary" he said winking to her, as he saw his mates walking past smiling at him

How can he be a nice guy one minute and a jerk the next she though to herself …

"Yeah the new girl, you know who she is?"

She wanted to play games, well he was game. She didn't think he would be able to find it out but in this school there was one person who knew everything about everyone.

"Two new girls this week, which one?" Janet said not knowing why Andy wanted this information but knowing that he just broke up with Laura he would probably need a new lay, guys like him always did.

"She's a Mary."

"Oh, Sarah Parker."

"Yeh what do you know about her?"

"A Mary, didn't know that was your kind of thing."

"Well I needed a change."

"Well if you wanted one of them you can come after me."

"You weren't that hard if I remember rightly." Janet was a drunken mistake that both of them couldn't remember.

"Yeh well I don't remember so it doesn't count."

"What do you know about Sarah?" changing the subject.

"Sarah Parker, normal family, no money, lives in a little town called Stars Hollow."

"Stars Hollow," Andy said shock evident in his voice.

"You know the place?"

"No, it just sounds like a weird place that's all."

"Of course, something you're not telling me?" she asked him in a mocking tone.

"No of course not," Andy said quickly, to quickly to be normal Janet thought.

"Well I gotta go, very important business to take care of."

Stars Hollow, shit, could've guessed she was from there it was just his luck.

By this point Andy couldn't be bothered to go to first period, the bell had got 5 minutes ago but the mask he was wearing told him not to care and in this world the mask overruled the person inside.

By this time Andy had reached registration he was 10 minutes late. But the mask didn't care so he didn't care. Right? All his mates looked as if they had just arrived so he wasn't too late. The teacher didn't even look as he entered the room he just said, "Hayden, Detention, three o'clock." Andy didn't say anything he just sat down in his usual place at the back of the room.


End file.
